I Won't Give Up
by silvershoelace
Summary: Bolin's reflects on his feelings for Korra and comes to a decision. One-sided Borra. Inspired heavily by Jason Mraz's I Won't Give Up On Us. I own nothing!


Inspired by Jason Mraz's "I Won't Give Up". I was driving around town today and this was played on the radio. And I knew I had to write a LoK fic on it. I just couldn't decide if it should be Mako or Bolin. (I even considered Tahno). Yes, I am shipping Tahnorra as well. I have, like, 15 more fics lined up to write and this was a spur of the moment thing. But I had to do what I had to do.

I Won't Give Up

Bolin watched as Korra tended to her own wounds on the airship. It was a pity, she was among the most injured and yet she had to go around healing everyone first before she tended to herself. His admiration for the water tribe girl increased and noticed that he had been staring too long. Master Tenzin has recovered being electrocuted and losing consciousness. Even Chief Bei Fong felt better after taking that fall. Thanks to Korra's healing ability, they were all alright and would only need rest to fully recover.

He felt so bad that he couldn't do anything to help her. Sure, he dug a hole and bended it close before the Equalists got to them, but still, he felt he could have – _should have_ – done more than that. Perhaps they should have insisted more that they could help – that they're not helpless brats. No, Mako and him had gone a long way from being _street rats_ as Hiroshi called his brother to where they were now. Regardless that they still didn't have a home to call theirs. Again. Thank god Korra's here to save the day again.

As he looked at the water bender again, he found having a discussion with Mako. Probably about Asami and everything that happened tonight. He wanted to approach her and talk to her too, but knowing how Korra felt for Mako, it made it hard for him to move from his corner. He saw Korra touch Mako's shoulder, as if giving him encouragement, but Bolin focused on the young Avatar's blue eyes. They were filled with sadness that he knew not even him could take away. No matter how great an Avatar she may be, it's the simplest things in life that gets her. Even Avatar Aang got the love of his life. Why can't Korra have the same?

The night sky was slowly fading and the sun was getting ready to rise. He looked out on the horizon, Korra still in his line of vision. She has never looked more beautiful in his eyes. The lovely glow of the sun glistened on her tan skin. The light reflecting beautifully on her bright blue eyes.

And just like that, Bolin knew he was going to wait for this girl no matter what. She's worth it. Agni, _she is worth it._ He'll give up everything, not that there's much to give up anyway. He'll risk his future to be with this rambunctious girl.

She's the Avatar, yes, he's well aware of that. Just like how he keeps telling her, _You'll achieve many great things! No force in this world can stop you!_ She definitely will be a great Avatar and go so far.

But she's also a wonderful but also lonely girl. He's known her for a couple of weeks now and he can say he's seen the true Korra. The girl who's feisty, opinionated, and headstrong – wonderful traits of a bender. Beautiful, good natured, intelligent and strong – just like how every girl should be. Excellent company, warm, and _if I could say any better,_ champion belcher. All of these are what makes Korra.. _Korra._ And he's in love with that girl. Agni, help him. He can't help it.

He looked at his brother, who was now hugging his girlfriend. He clenched his fists together. How lucky is he to receive Korra's affections. He would do anything to have those feelings be directed at him and _only _him.

His eyes averted towards where Korra was now sitting on the floor. She was hugging herself, as if to keep herself warm. He knew she was breaking inside. Seeing Mako and Asami together like that _again_ ripped her heart out. Today is worst, since she practically drove Mako towards the rich heiress.

Bolin wanted to cheer her up, but even he knows Korra needs her space right now. And he'll be right beside her if she needs a shoulder to cry on. Because he loves her.

They have agreed to be friends, amidst the chaos that their love triangle has brought. But he knew he can't settle to just being friends. They may even become the best of friends, and Bolin knew somewhere in his being, there would still be a void.

But if being best friends is what Korra has to offer, he would take it. Being friends is better than having _nothing_ at all. It's definitely better than not having Korra at all. He would support whatever decision she makes. He won't be someone who will walk away from her so easily. Bolin swore to stay by her side and love her in any way he can. He will be a significant part of her life. Because he loves her.

And just like the idiot that he is, he will continue to wait for her for all time. Back here in the wonderful city of possibilities where they met. He's not giving up. Not ever.

"Hey Korra." The waterbender turned towards Bolin and saw something different in him. It was his eyes – it seemed to have this spark that she knew wasn't because of the light from the sunrise. She saw him give his signature grin.

"I won't give up."

Bolin saw confusion in the Avatar's eyes. But he didn't explain any further. In time, he would tell her all these things; pour his feelings out. But right now, they needed this moment of respite.

END.

BOLIN! Is it just me, or wasn't Bolin so charming after the butler patted him dry. Right before and right after Pabu got patted down. ACK!


End file.
